Puckabrina
by awesomelol
Summary: This is a good long story about Puck and Sabrina. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment and read on!
1. Christmas Shopping

**Sabrina's POV**

It was two days before Christmas. I had everyone's presents ready except Puck's. I tried stayed up and think of what to give to Puck, but I didn't manage to think of it.

It was four in the morning. Then an idea hit me.

 _Mirror! I could ask him what Puck wants!_

I walked to Mirror's room.

"Mirror what does Puck want for Christmas?

The picture on the mirror swirled and then the picture was replaced by me and Puck at a fancy buffet (just us two) and I watched them talk and then _kiss._

The next morning, I awoke to the coldness of the snow. Wait. Snow!?

I took a shower and then I put on a blouse that said Santa, I've been good, and I then put on a pair of jeans, converse shoes (which were black) and finally, I put on my favorite sweater over my blouse.

And then, Daphne entered.

 **Daphne's POV**

When I walked into the room, I looked at Sabrina.

She looked like she needed her hair and makeup fixed. So I brushed and then braided a hair headband for her. And Red was fixing Sabrina's makeup.

After we finished, it was gorgeous.

 **Puck's POV**

I was downstairs gaming. And that's when the old lady called out that it was dinner time.

I walked to the table and upstairs thinking about how Sabrina would react when she hears I beat her high score.

BIG MISTAKE!

Sabrina was wearing a blouse that showed her belly button and some jeans. But that wasn't all. Her blouse was clear , so you could see it. Wow, she is hot!

"I beat your high score." I said.

"Darn!" she said disappointed.

And then all of us went downstairs.

"This year, it's going to be different. We are all shopping in pairs." the old lady said. "Veronica and Henry, Red and Daphne, Jake and Briar are going together, so that leaves Sabrina and Puck to go together."

 _Me and Grimm, this is great! Just great!_

 **Sabrina's POV**

 _So, I give fairyboy a date, and a kiss, and get over it by dumping him. Right?_

 _Okay, this could go right._

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

I woke up. I went into my closet and chose the best outfit I could find. Then I took off my pajama and started to put on my clothing. And then I screamed.

 **Puck's POV**

I went downstairs to eat. No food. _Weird!_

Since there was no breakfast, I flew outside and onto Sabrina's balcony room shared with Daphne to tell them.

BIG MISTAKE!

I screamed. Sabrina screamed.

Here's why we screamed:

One: She only had a bra and underwear on

Two: She was getting dressed

Three: I saw her

After I screamed, I flew out.

I flew downstairs and I saw, Red, Daphne, and Veronica down there.

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

By the time everyone was ready, we had already started the deathtrap they called a "car."

"Car" is the weirdest and strangest name I have ever heard. Not to mention most horrible!

If I invented that deathtrap, I would name it a Puckmobile. And Puckmobile is a way, way better name for it.

 _Right?_

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

When we arrived at the place, me and Sabrina were wondering where to start.

The old lady told us to meet up at 2:00, so that meant we had two hours to do everything.

"Maybe we should start shopping for toys." Sabrina said.

"And where is that?"

 _I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a place where they sell only toys. But if there was I'm in!_

 **Sabrina's POV**

Puck looked kinda surprised when I said toy store and then he looked excited. Maybe he never been to a toy store.

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

After we played a little in the toy store, we ended up buying legos, dolls, (because Puck thought some were hot) and I got a toy gun because put was scared of it.

"Where do we go next?" Puck asked. "Hey what's that place?"

He pointed to a fancy buffet.

"Oh, you want to go there?" I asked knowing it would be a yes.

"Sure?" he replied.

We were inside a buffet and waiting in line. When it was finally our turn, we ordered food and sat down.

"This is good." Puck said offering me some.

"It is!" I exclaimed agreeing with him.

After we ate, we went outside to where the map of the mall was. When I found the words _Movie theater_ , we traced our steps there.

As we waited in line, I saw Daphne and Red. They were going to see the movie _How the Grinch stole Christmas._ When they saw us, they quickly waved and disappeared into the movie theater.

When it was finally our turn to get our tickets to watch the movie , I made Puck pay, and he wasn't too happy about that.

We headed in the theater, got popcorn and drinks as the movie started.

 **Puck's POV**

 _I had to pay! The king of faerie doesn't pay!_

We watched the movie _Titanic_ , which was my choice.

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

Sabrina was pretty bored watching the movie.

When the movie finished, we went into a shoe store, where Sabrina got these "cute" shoes.

"Eeek!" she shrieked. "This is limited edition!

Sabrina got the shoes that I had to pay for. Sabrina said something about them having _wedges_.

We checked the time and we had twenty minutes left, so we got some ice cream and then some soda and chips.

We then went back and met up with the others. While we were walking, we came by a couple of boys and some of them wolf-whistled.

 _ ******* Time Skipped**_

When we got home, we ate and went to _all_ take a nap.


	2. The Mess

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up. I heard something. It was a soft tapping. Was it rain? No.

I opened my eyes. Puck? No, that couldn't be Puck. Me? But, I was in here.

I pointed to the downstairs front door. They nodded and flew down there probably waiting for me to open the door.

I went downstairs and then I opened the door. "Hi. I'm future you." the women who looked close to twenty one said.

"So, are you Puck?" I asked.

"Yes, got it." he replied.

"So, why are you guys here? I said starting to panick.

"Our kids are lost and when we went to Baga Yaga, she told us to look back, so we looked back and you guys are the next on our list to look to."

"Wait, if you have kids, who are you married to?" I asked hoping it wasn't Puck.

"Well that is going to make you jump because you don't know that when you're young. I mean, you end up marrying Puck." she said.

 **Puck's POV**

I didn't know what or why I was suddenly awake or why I was sweating really hard.

But then, it hit me.

I heard something downstairs.

When I crept downstairs, I saw Grimm, an older women (around the age of eighteen,) and a man (who obviously knew me, because he had the same taste in clothes as me and looked somewhat like me.)

I freaked out. Who were these people? And why were they in our house?

I started to panick.

Should I get my chimps or Jake? The answer was easy.

So I went back upstairs and woke my chimps up.

When I finally got them to put on their uniforms, I said, "attack!"

 **Sabrina's POV**

Chimps? Puck was up?

Oh no! This can only mean one thing. Trouble.

"Attack!" he shouted.

His chimps were wearing matching T-shirts that said _Puck rules_ which was a little funny I have to admit.

A moment later, I opened my eyes. _Everything_ I mean _everything_ was a mess and some things were broken.

I looked around. Puck. _Puck! Where was he?_

Then I heard a door slam.

And that was probably Puck's room.

Me and myself tried to clean up the damage.  
 _Where was Puck? The future one?_

The future me, took out a flute similar to Puck's and blew a few notes and then some pink and purple pixies flew out and started cleaning up.

An hour later, Granny came downstairs.

And when she did, the future me was still besides me.

"I can explain," I started to say.

"There's no need." the old women said.

I gave a breath of relief.

"You're grounded."

"What?" I said.

And then granny said, "No buts!"

"Fine!" I growled.

And with that said, I stomped upstairs and slammed the door.


	3. The New Girl

When we finally got to the park, a brown boy walked over.

"OMG!" I said.

"Hey can I talk to you in private Bella?" he said.

"Sure." I replied.

And then we walked to the other side of the park.

 **Sabrina's POV**

When Bella finally came back from the other side of the park, I asked her what happened.

"I'm dating!"

"What?!" I replied.

"You heard me." she said.

 *******Time Skipped.**

Then we both went back smiling. Especially Bella.

 **Puck's POV**

When the girls finally got back from the park, Granny announced that there was going to be a family meeting.

I waited until everyone came downstairs and then the old lady started talking.

"Okay everyone!" she said. "We are going on a road trip.

 *******Time Skipped.**

"Minions! Start packing!" I yelled instructing them all.

When I walked into Sabrina's room that was shared with Daphne, I spied on them, and when I did, all they did was pack.

This was boring! _Yawn!_

So then I went into Veronica's room and she was talking about telling the kids about a sister.

I had to hear this.

 _Veronica: I'm not sure if we should tell the girls about their half sister. I mean what if they make a really big deal out of it?_

 _Henry: Come on honey! They'll need to know sooner or later anyways._

This is boring once again!

 **Sabrina's POV**

I woke up.

Today was the day of the road trip!

I walked over to the closet, Daphne and I shared.

We had shared a closet like always because, I could fit all of the clothes that Daphne wore.

When everyone was finally into the car, I ended up sitting next to Puck.

 **Daphne's POV**

When Sabrina came, I saw that she was wearing jean shorts and a top that was mine that showed her belly.

So cute!

When she started to eat breakfast I noticed that she chose to sit next Puck.

Even cuter!

She glanced at her eggs (which were green) and pushed it away.

I went over to the living room, looking for one of my socks.

And then, I saw it. It was behind the couch and luckily I was always small enough to fit there so I went in.

Then footsteps.

I heard a familiar voice, and it belonged to Puck's friend and then I heard Puck's voice.

"Hey dude, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I donno." he replied.

"Family Meeting!" Mom said.

When everyone gathered, mom said, "Um kids, I don't know how to break this to you, but you have an older half-sister."

"What do meanhalf-sister that's older? I'm supposed to be the oldest!" Sabrina protested.

"Fiona, come out, meet your sisters!" said mom.

A beautiful young girl came out, she looks about one year older than Sabrina.

"Is she coming with us?" said a voice that belonged to Puck.


End file.
